Jason's Journey
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: Jason Steven is starting his journey. Join him and his friends as they journey trough Kyo earning gym badges and competeing in contest, Rated M for later on and such.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in the Town of Tori. Pidgey, Tailow and Starly fly high above in the sky while Pachirisu on the ground watch them wearily.

Our story begins in the labratory belonging to Professor Willow. Scattered about in a silenced room are ten trainers each having a test of sorts in fronts of them. The Trainers eagerly fill out the test with the best answers they fan think of in hopes of getting a strong pokemon.

However, sitting in the back with his left arm supporting his head as he lazily looked down at the paper is Jason Stevens. Jason is sixteen years old and wears a white shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

**Q1:**_**Why do you wish to become a pokemon trainer?**_

_So I can get out of this hell hole of a town and get away from my over protective mother._

Jason chuckled as he wrote down the answer, he was the type of guy who didn't take anything seriously. Jason let out a yawn as he stared down at the next question.

_**Q2: What are you dreams? what inspires you?**_

_My dreams? I don't have any dreams...and as far as I'm concerned nothing inspires me._

Jason ran a hand trough his sandy blond hair. His blue eyes darting to the clock every now and then.

_**Q3: Is there a certain type of Pokemon you desire? is there a certain Pokemon you don't want?**_

_How about one that's not lame and cowers the first time it goes into battle? nothing pathetic like a Jigglypuff or an Eevee and if I get a Happiny I'll snap._

Jason went about asking the rest of the questions and in time was done just as the Professor went around collecting the test.

Most of the Trainers chatted about the possible pokemon they would get. Meanwhile Jasons head rested in his arms and he blocked out the noisy class and tried to get some sleep.

That didn't last long as he was suddenly awoken by the classes cheering and such. Jason lifted his head to find a curvy Gardevoir and perky Levanny standing infront of the awe struck students. Between the pokemon was a strange device that looked like some sort of teleportation device.

Hooked up to the strange machine was a laptop; what the hell did this thing do?

The Gardevoirs eyes wandered the bubbly class, she has seen this all before it was notihng new. But then her eyes stopped on Jason who didn't look to pleased to be here. _So why is he?_ she thought to herself.

Gardevoirs companion; Levanny had a different attitude as she had a large smile on her face watching the eager students. Levanny then spotted Jason and frowned, was he not excited?

Before Levanny could answer her own question Professor Candy Willow appeared; her red hair tied into a tigtht bun as her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room. Professor Willow wears a form fitting black dress with a long white lab coat.

She was one of the youngest Professors around but she's also one of the best. "Students." she began standing in front of the desk with her arms crossed "Let me cut to the chase; The pokemon you recieve will be based on your test answers."

She stole another looked around the room "When I call your name by random you will come to the front of the class where I give you your pokeball and pokedex. Is that understood?"

The class eagerly nodded.

"Good." she smirked "Let's begin."

From her lab coat Professor Willow pulled out a small notepad "First is," she randomly scanned the name before choosing one "Alicia Sandford."

Imediately a girl with light brown hair tied into pigtails stood. Her blue eyes glistened as she made her way towards the professor. Alicia's outfit was a yellow top with a pair of brown shorts and boots.

As Alicia reached the professor she smiled widely. Professor Willow took a good look at the girl before turning to the laptop and typing in the girls name and a few other things.

Moments later a pokeball appeared on the teleportation looking device. "Here you are." Professor Willow smiled handing Alicia her pokeball.

Alicia took a deep breath before grabbing her pokeball and tossing it into the air. The ball popped open with a 'pop' sound before white light flashed forming a small figure.

'Tili?' cooed the small plant like pokemon.

Her head's had a rounded shape and striations causes her to resemble a plant bulb like an onion. Her head was tipped with three oblong leaves, and her crescent-shaped white face, seemingly lacking of a nose or mouth, has brown eyes shaped like elongated, vertical ovals. A green "bib" feature is present on her neck, and her lower body consists of light green ruffles.

"This is Petilil." Professor Willow spoke "She is a grass type pokemon. Now grab a pokedex and my assistant in the next room will get you all set up."

Alicia nodded and grabbed a pink pokedex before returning Petilil and excitedly running out the door.

"Next is Jasmin Walker."

"Yes!" shouted a girl with straberry blonde hair tied into a pontaily. Jazsmins outfit was a blue shirt with jeans and plain white shoes.

The proffesor did the same for Jasmin as she did Alicia, the same thing happened. Jasmin snatched the pokeball and tossed it.

"Excited?" the Proffesor laughed watching the white light form a figure. The pokemon was a small dark green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin.

'Larvi?' he cooed rubbing against Jasmins legs.

"A Larvitar? how adorable!" cooed Jasmin "Come on buddy let's go get registered." she chuckled grabbing a baby blue pokedex and dashing out the door with Larvitar wobbling behind her.

"Jason Stevens." the Professor called, but she got no response.

"Jason Stevens?" she asked again looking around the room.

Gardevoir also looked around before her eyes stopped on a sleeping sandy blond. Gardevoir sighed and pointed at Jasons sleeping figure.

The professor sighed and grabbed a book off a neaby shelf before walking over to Jasons desk. "Jason...WAKE UP!" she screamed slamming the book down.

Groaning Jason lifted his head up "What's up?" he asked with a yawn.

"Come get your pokemon before I give it away! and hurry up your holding everyone up."

And with that the Professor turned on her heels and went back to her desk tapping her foot impatiently. Jason grumbled and slowly slouched over.

"Can we hurry and get this over with? I'm tired and this is the last place I want to be."

The Professor rolled her eyes before typing in his names and info, moments later a pokeball appeared. "Now you Jason had the WORST scores of the class so don't expect anything special."

The class snickered as Jason collected the pokeball, carelessly he tossed it andw watched as the white light formed a small figure.

'Zorua,' snorted the fox-pokemon.

The pokemon was mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. It's ars are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are red. The pokemon possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

"Nothing special huh?" Jason smirked "Looks pretty cool to me, toots."

The proffesor rolled her eyes and plucked a silver pokedex from the box and roughly handed it to Jason. "Leave." she spat angrily.

Jason smirked and saluted before exiting the classroom with Zorua following a distance behind him. Jason entered the next room to find a blonde haired girl sitting behind a desk chewing gum and painting her nails.

"Umm..." Jason awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

The blond looked up and upon seeing Jason straightened up "How can I help you?" she said with a flirtacious tone. Was she reall hitting on him? she had to be like eighteen.

"Yea I need to register..."

The blond nodded "Pokedex please."

Jason handed her a pokedex and sat down waiting for her to finish up. Aroun five minutes later she did, Jason approached the desk and collected his pokedex.

"See ya later, Cutie." she winked.

"Yea..." Jason rolled his eyes "Desperate." he chuckled as he walked out the door. Zorua seemed to agree as he nodded a bit.

"So, looks like were going to be partners."

'Zoru,' huffed the fox.

Jason chuckled "I like you." he smirked "Now, let's see if we can find a decent challenge around here." Jason looked around outside and found a few people; a girl with an Eevee, a boy with a Chikorita , and another boy with a Swinub.

But then he spotted the girl with the Larvitar. She was currently battling a girl with a Minccino, and winning.

"Alright, Larvitar use Bite!" Jasmin ordered pointing a finger.

Jason watched as Jasmins Larvitar charged forward at a pretty amazing speed despite it's size and weight. The opponet order her pokemon to dodge but it was to late as Larvitar hit his mark knocking it out.

"Alright Larvitar!" Jasmin cheered embracing Larvitar "Your the best!"

Jason smirked walking up to her "The best huh? then maybe you'd like to battle me?"

Jasmin looked up with a slight blush "Maybe later, Larvitars pretty tired." she pointed to her panting pokemon "So far he's managed to beat an Eevee, Houndour and even a Poliwag!"

"Oh." Jason frowned "Well I'm Jason Stevens." he said as he stuck out a hand.

"Jasmin Walker." she offered his hand shake "Call me Jazz."

Jason gave a nod and stretched out. _What should I do now? maybe look for another trainer to battle? nah to much effort. Guess I'll check out a room at the pokemon center._

"Hey." Jazz snapped Jason from his trance "You wanna travel together? I know it's kind awkward sicne we don't know each other but traveling alone seems boring." she then smirked "Besides you seem pretty cool."

"Why not." he yawned "Thanks, well lets check out a room at the pokemon center. I'm beat."

Jazz giggled "Didn't get enough sleep in class?"

Jason also laughed "Apparently not."

The two headed towards Tori Towns pokemon center. The got there around twenty minutes later and were surprised to find it wasn't that packed.

"So Jason how old are you?" Jazz asked as he checked them out a room.

"Sixteen." he then looked at Jazz "What are you about twelve?"

"No! I'm fifteen thank you very much." she pouted "I'm just short."

Jason laughed and turned his attention back to Nurse Joyce who he found oddly attractive. Nurse Joyce hair is long curly and pink and she has brown eyes. She wears the standard nurse outfit, just a bit shorter.

"All set." she smiled handing him a key.

"Thanks." Jason grinned making the Nurse Joyce blush.

"Y-your welcome."

Jazz rolled her eyes and grabbed Jason by the arm pulling them towards there room "Do you always flirt with the nurses?"

"Jealous?"

"As if!"

"Please."

Jason looked down at Zorua who was eyeing Jazz's Larvitar. He had a look in his eyes that Jason couldn't figure out, what was wrong with him?

Jazz swiped the key from Jason and opened the door and was surprised. The room was painted a warm blue color and had two beds on each side of the room. It also had a couch and a television centered in the room. Infront of the couch was a coffee table with a few magazine and other things on it along with a phone. There was also a large window with a view of the forest and nearby lake.

"So how long are we staying here?" Jazz asked putting her bag down on the left side bed.

"A couple weeks maybe." Jason placed his bag on the opposite bed "Long enough so I can train Zorua to win the Flight Badge."

Jazz's face lit up "Your doing gym battles to? sweet!" she cheered."Hey can we order room service? I'm kinda hungry."

Jason nodded "Me to."then grabbed his wallet discovering he had 5000 poke bucks left. "Umm room service is free ins't it?"

Jazz thought for a moment "I think so."

Jason sighed and in relief "Alright then." Jason grabbed a menue off the coffee table "How about some fried Pidgey with mashes potatoes?"

"Yum! my favorite!"

"Mine to." Jason smirked.

_This girls isn't so bad...I'm surprised we have this much in common._

Jazz picked up the phone and dialed the number used for room service, placed the order , and flipped on the TV. Larvitar crawled up on the couch next to her watching 'Pokemon Horders.'

Jason on the other hand flopped down on his bed and folded his arms across his chest and he closed his eyes. "Wake me up when the food gets here."

"OK." Jazz said.

It was around fifteen minutes later when Jason was waken by a pillow hitting his chest. "Umph!" he cried out opening his eyes to a smirking Jazz.

"You didn't say HOW to wake you up." she chuckled handing him a plate of fried Pidgey and mashed potatoes. Jason shook his head and sat up looking down at the food hungrily.

'Zor?' the fox pokemon questioned sniffing at the air.

"Zorua, you pig I just fed you and Larvitar." she giggled.

"It's cool." Jason plucked a Pidgey leg and tossed it down to Zorua "There ya go boy."

Zorua sniffed at the leg before sinking his teeth into and devouring it in one swift go. Jason laughed as Jazz's mouth dropped.

_Guess he has my appetite._ Jason followed his pokemon and began to chow down while Jazz looked in wonder before shaking her head and enjoying her dinner.

(That's the end of chapter one. What did you think? and yes in my stories people eat Pokemon, I mean COME ONE there's thousands of them!)


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up surprisingly early that morning. He let out a yawn, stretched , used the bathroom and then woke Zorua up for some training.

"If we wanna win that Flight Badge you have to be in shape." Jason smirked "So let's find a pokemon to battle."

Zorua yawned and nodded following his trainer into the forest. Jason looked around for a opponet but nothing peaked his interest. There mainly grass and bug pokemon, who didn't look to strong.

"Man isn't there anything worth fighting?"

'Lu,' came a cool voice.

Jasona nd Zorua turned to face a strange blue canine pokemon that appeared to be wearing a black mask. It's red eyes glared at Zorua with intensity.

Jason decided to use his pokedec on this pokemon, whipping it out he pointed it at it.

_**Riolu, Sex: Male Type: Fighting Ability: Steadfast Moves: Aura Sphere and Quick Attack, and Force Palm.**_

_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. **_

**(NOTE:In my region Riolu aren't that rare.)**

Jason decided to check Zorua out to as he pointed it at him,

_**Zorua, Sex: Male Type: Dark Ability: Illusion Moves: Scratch, Shadow Ball and Night Daze.**_

_**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It disguises itself as people and other Pokémon. It protects itself from danger by keeping its own true form hidden. **_

"Alright, Zorua use Scratch!" ordered Jason.

'Zor,' Zorua growled launching at Riolu with his paws gloowing white ready to claw his foes eyes out. Riolu was quick though, so quick infact he was behind Zorua in minutes firing of Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere.

'Zooor!' Zorua growled in pain shakily standing to his feet before firing off his Shadow Balls. Riolu wasn't fazed though as he deflected the Shadwo Balls using Force Palm. Riolu even used Zorua's Shadow Balls to his advantage by sending the attack right back.

"Come on Zorua you can do it boy!" Jaosn cheered. _Man that's one strong pokemon...come on Zorua!_

'Zor,' Zorua growled picking himself 's eyes began to glow light blue as it's body became surrounded by a crimson aura. Zorua then raised his forlegs, the aura around them growing thicker he then slammed his forlegs onto the ground unleashing a pink and crimson glowing forcefield that appeared from the aura,

The attack shot at the shocked Riolu not only knocking Riolu off his feet but Jason also. The force was so strong Riolu skidded backwards slamming head first into a tree and falling unconscious.

'Rua,' smirked the fox pokemon before fainting.

Jason headed over to Zorua and scooped him up onto his shoulder "Hang in there, buddy." Jason then walked over to Riolu ready to pull out a pokeball...only he didn't have any. Sighing Jason grabbed Riolu and tossed him over his shoulder.

"To the pokemon center we go."

Around fifteen minutes later Jason arrived at the pokemon center; exhausted from havign to carry both Zorua and Riolu. Nurse Joyce seeing him smiled widely but then noticed the situtation and called for her pokemon which was a Meganium.

Meganium lifted the pokemon onto her back and rushed into the back careful not to let the pokemon fall. Nurse Joyce then turned to Jason with a soft expression.

"They'll be all healed up soon." she smiled "I can deliver them to your room; you look exhausted."

Jason nodded and gave a thanks before walking off towards his room. Jazz was laying on the couch watching TV while Larvitar napped at the end.

"Hey." Jason greeted with a yawn. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Jazz smiled "Where's Zorua?" she asked lookinga round for him.

Jason frowned "I took him into the forest fo some training." he then flopped down on his bed "And we ran into a really strong Riolu who had the advantage on Zorua until he used this strange move."

Jazz nodded before going back to her TV show ocasionally glancing down at Larvitar to make sure he was alright.

Jason fell alseep in a matter of minutes, however it didn't seem he was asleep that long before a loud knock on the door made him awake. He looked and found Jazz and Larvitar missing.

"Just a minute!" Jason sighed getting out of bed and dragging himself to the door. Jason opened the door only to be tackled to the groudn by a happy little fox pokemon.

"Zorua? your looking better." Jason laughed petting his fluffy fur. He looked up to see Nurse Joyce smiling down at him holding a pokeball. "Here's your other pokemon."

Jason hopped to his feet and thanked Nurse Joyce but as he was about to shut the door she stopped him.

"Here." she said handing him some extra pokeballs "They'll come in handy."

"Cool thanks, Joyce." Jason winked before shutting the door. Jason then Riolu out of his pokeball before heading to the couch to see what was on TV; nothing good.

"Hey." Jazz greeted entering the room with Larvitar and a strange teal plump pokemon.

Jason pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon to see what information he could get on it, other than the fact it was overweight.

_**Munchlax, Sex: Male Type: Normal Ability: Thick Fat Moves: Focus Punch, Metrenome , Solar Beam and Tackle.**_

_I'd hate to get tackled by that thing..._ "Where'd ya get him?"

"Well, I went down to the pond to see I could catch a water pokemon." Jazz plopped down next to Jason "And I found this guy relaxing beneath a tree. Can you believe I didn't have to battle him?"

"Yea."

"Oh shut up!" she pouted "Hey! let's have a battle!"

_OH now she wants to battle me. Ehh why not? Zorua and Riolu need practice, I gotta win that flight badge._

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you."

"I didn't expect you to." she smirked.

Jason and Jazz

headed outback of the pokemon center, a few trainers were out practicing with there pokemon, some even stopped to watch Jazz and Jasons up coming battle.

"Alright, Munchlax your up first-"

"Well if it isn't Jasmin Marie Walker." smirked a tall blond "I thought I smelled FAILURE."

The girl was wearing a red top with a black skirt and boots. She looked at Jazz with a look that read 'I'm better than you in everyway, shape and form.

A vein began to throb in Jazz's neck as she glared at the girl "What do YOU want Lizzy Nicole Stein?"

_I guess they don't like each other very much...Why do I get the feeling Jazz and I won't be battling? and who the hell is this chick? she's kinda cute.._

"What do I want? why a battle of course." she then cocked a brow "Unless you chicken."

"Your on!"

"I thought we were battling?"

"Shut up Jason!"

Just asking, sheesh."

Lizzy's head snapped towards Jason "Don't tell me this cutie is your boyfriend?"

Jazz's face lit up like the sun "No he is NOT my boyfriend." _why does she care anyway? not like Jason would have any interest in her! wait...why do I care?_

"Really? well maybe after I get finished beating you I can get to know him, one on one that is." Lizzy gave a wink before withdrawing a pokeball.

"Not a chance, Lizzy." she smirked "Jason's not that desperate."

Jason on the sideline was chuclking to himself _Girls fighting over me? that's not so bad...now if one of them lost there top..._

"Go!" both Lizzy and Jazz yelled tossing there pokeballs out.

Jazz of course chose Larvitar who looked ready to fight. Lizzy's pokemon on the other hand looked like a blue and grey dinosaur with four spikes on it's head.

_**Cranidos, Sex: Male Type: Rock Ability: Mold Breaker Moves: Headbutt, Zen Headbutt and Screech.**_

_**Larvitar, Sex: Male Type: Rock/Ground Ability: Guts Moves: Bite, Screech, and Dig.**_

After the girls were done checking out each others pokemon they put there pokedex's away and returned focusing on the battle; Lizzy made the first move.

"Headbutt!" she ordered.

Cranidos growled and charged forward his head lowered and ready to knock the sense out of Larvitar. Meanwhile Jazz didn't make any command and waited until the time was right.

_Wait for it...Wait for it...NOW!_

"Alright Larvitar Dig!"

'Larv!' he saluted before burrowing beneath the ground.

Lizzy and Cranidos looked around for the missing green reptalian. Suddenly Larvitar burst from the ground and rams his head into the side of Cranidos making the dinosaur fall over out of surprise.

'Larv!' Larvitar cheered.

"Errgh Cranidos Screech NOW!" Lizzy screamed rather angrily.

At comand Cranidos opened his mouth wide and let out a screech that made Larvitar cover his ears and all other pokemon watching the battle.

"Come on Larvitar fight it! use Dig!"

'Tar!' cried the pokemon diging his way beneath the ground.

Lizzy smirked _Does she think that will fool me again? she's even more pathetic than I thought. Alright Cranidos time to pump out the real guns!_

"You know what to do, Cranidos!"

'DOS!' cried the migty dino waiting for the moment to strike. The moment came when Larvitar jumped from the ground preparing to attack.

"Zen Headbutt!"

All of a sudden the blue part on Cranidos's head began to glow blue and became surrounded in a ligh blue reflective shield. Cranidos charged forward and slammed head first into Larvitar's head knocking the poor smaller dinosaur back on his rear.

'laaarviiii!' he moaned wobbly etting to his feet. 'LarviiiiiTAR!' he screamed pointing his horn at Cranidos and shooting a sandstorm so strong it slammed him into a tree snapping it in half and falling on the now unconscious Cranidos.

Jason watched with interest, he didn't think Larvitar was so strong. He looked down to Zorua who was watching the battle intently...that look was in his eyes again. What was it?

_Was that Sandstorm? since when did Larvitar know that? he must have just learned it! amazing, he's so strong. He's getting better everday, amazing._

Jazz snapped from her thoughts and ran to her pokemon embracing him in a hug "Your awesome Larvitar! you learned Sandstorm!"

'Larv! Larv!' he cheered.

_She got lucky that's all...you just wait Jasmin next time we battle I'll be stronger and so will Cranidos!_

Lizzy returned her pokemon and stomped off into the pokemon center. Jason smiled and went up to Jazz and gave her back a pat.

"Nice job, Kiddo." he chuckled "That's a strong little pokemon ya got there."

"Thanks." she blushed "He is ins't he?"

'Zor,' snorted the foz 'Rua!' he growled running off towards the forest.

_Got to stronger! got to get stronger! got to get STRONGER! _Zorua chanted to himself as he ran trough the forest _Must get stronger! Must get stronger! Must get STRONGER!_

"Zorua?" Jason looked to see his pokemon missing "Zorua? Zorua! hey where'd ya go?"

Jazz also noticed "Maybe he ran off towards the forest? come on!"

_Why would he run off like that? did I do something wrong? no, what was it?._

"Are you coming or what?" Jazz yelled to Jason.

"Huh oh yea!" he yelled back running after her.

(Ah chapter 2 complete, so why did Zorua run off? and isn't Lizzy and B!tch? stay on look out for chapter 3 :])


	3. Chapter 3

_Zorua looked around trying to find somebody to battle, why did he always have the urge to fight? ever since he hatched all he's wanted to do is battle and become stronger. Just like his mama..._

_**Mama, I'll become stronger Mama.**__ Zorua could already feel the tears burning his eyes as he dashed troughthe forest. _

_'Are you alright?' came a soft child like voice._

_Zorua stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the pokemon 'I'm fine!' he growled angrily. Who do they think they are?_

_'Are you sure? you looked like you were crying.'_

_Stepping from behind a bush came a pokemon that appeared to be wearing green helmet with red horn sticking out. Her body was white, it was almost like she was wearing a dress._

_'I wasn't crying!' he lied 'Go away! I need to train! I need to become stronger!'_

_The Ralts blinked in confusion 'Stronger? why?'_

_Zorua growled 'Because i HAVE to! for Mama, for Jason for Myself! eeerrr why do you care! I said GO AWAY!'_

_Ralts shook her head 'I don't wan to. Besides, your upset.' she frowned 'Why can't you just admit it? somethings obviously on your mind.'_

_'Nothings on my mind! now go so I can train!'_

_'I'll train with you.' Ralts smiled stepping forward 'If it's ok with you?'_

_He snorted 'You? why would I battle you? your a girl.'_

_Ralts eye twitched at the comment as she crossed her arms, was he serious?_

_'I'll have you know female pokemon are just as STRONG as male are.' she then smirked 'I think you're afrad of me beating you, correct?'_

_'NO! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE! I'LL SHOW YOU!"_

_Zorua opened his mouth wide and shot three shadow balls towards Ralts, Rlats on the other hand smiled before teleporting out of the way and behind Zorua._

_'You know, you're kinda cute.' she giggled 'Try my Psychic!'_

_Ralts giggled again before her eyes began to glow blue before she fired two light blue beams at him. Upon impact Zorua let out a little yelp and growled turning to face Ralts only to discover her missing._

_'Up here!'_

_'Huh?'_

_Zorua looked up to see Ralts sitting in a tree happily swining her legs while sticking her tongue out at him 'Come get me!' she giggled._

_'Stay still!' he shouted firing off another round of Shadow Balls, Ralts shook her head and suddenly a green barrier surrounded her. _

_'Nyah!' she stuck out her tongue 'Have to do better than that to beat me, unless , that's all you got.'_

_Zorua felt rage fill his body, Zoru opened his mouth widely and focused his glare on Ralts. 'How dare she mock me! she'll PAY THEY'LL ALL PAY!_

_Zorua growled and lifted his front legs, the same crimson arua building aorund tem like before, only thicker. Zorua let out a fierce roar before slamming his fornt legs down._

_The wave of crimson energy shot forth at Ralts shattering her barrier to pieces and snapping the branch she was sitting on. Ralts was surprised as she hit the ground but wuickly gained her composure and stared at Zorua in amazing. _

_**Whoa I've never seen a pokemon able to use Night Daze before...**_

_Zorua panted heavily before falling to the ground seeing how the attack drained him. __**I can feel myself getting stronger; soon I'll evolve...hopefully.**_

_'That was some attack! how'd you learn that?'_

_Zorua sighed he didn't have the energy to argue 'I don't know...'_

_Ralts nodded 'Oh, I see.' she then arched a brow 'So where did you come from? I've never seen you around here.'_

_'I'm not.' he frowned 'I have a trainer, Jason i-'_

_'YOU HAVE ATRAINER?' Ralts suddenly screamed 'What's it like? is it fun? is he nice? are there any other pokemon? what's it like inside a pokeball?'_

_Zorua blinked in confusion_

_'What?'_

_Ralts blushed 'I-i ummm always wanted a Trainer...but I guess I was shy and never confronted them.'_

_'You mean you WANTED somebody to catch you? that's crazy!.'_

_'Nu uh!_

_'Yu huh!'_

_'Not!'_

_'Is!'_

_'No way!_

_'Yes way!'_

_'OH SHUT UP!'_

_Zorua smirked in satisfaction, however soemthing caught hit attention...it was faint...what was it? __**Jason?**_

_"Zorua! where are you?"_

_**It is! Jason! he came looking for me!...wait...why?**_

_'Is that you Trainer?' the sad Ralts asked._

_'Uh huh.' Zorua frowned turning towards Jaosn voice, he couldn't leave her there...could he? 'You wanna meet him?'_

_'Really!'_

_'Why not? just follow me.'_

_Ralts did that following Zorua trough the forest, the sound of Jasons voice becoming clearer...nothing wouldg et in there way now._

_'Where do you think youre going?'_

_Zorua and Ralts turned to face a group of Ariados and Galvantula glaring at them. The leader was a larger than average Aridos, who is also a shiny._

_'None of you buisness spider face!' spat Zorua._

_'Zorua,' Ralts whispered 'That's Aris, she's not one to mess with...'_

_'You should listen to her,' hissed Aris 'I'm not one to mess with.'_

_Zorua huffed 'Your just an over grown insect! now go away before I sqaush you!_

_Aris's face twisted 'How dare you you speak you me with such language! I will destroy you! ATTACK!' at Aris's command Electro Balls and sticky web shots forward, luckily Ralts and Zorua were able to dodge._

_'Spider Web!' Aris screamed shooting a spider web from her mouth, which sucesfully hit Ralts binding her to a tree. Zorua growled as he watched his friend be attacked _

_**Who does she think she is? she doesn't own the forest! no over grown bug tells me what to do!**_

_Zorua could feel somethign building inside of him, a feeling he had never felt before...what was it?_

Meanwhile,

"Zorua? where are you?"

So far Jason and Jazz had searched fror Zorua for nearly an hour.

_where could he have gone? hopefully he's alright._

"Jason! look!" Jazz gasped pointing to an angry group of Ariados and Galvantula, and right in the middle of them was Zorua!

"ZORUA!" Jason screamed,

Meanwhile,

_Zorua growled loudly, his eyes began to glow blue , a blue-black aura surrounds his body as he opens his mouth showing off two little fangs. Without warning a beam of blue and black circles shot out straight for the Ariados. _

_Aris and her gang were unsuspecting as the attack blew straight at them and completly knocked them away into different directions._

_Not only that but tree's in the path were destroyed also, where did such a small pokemon hide such great power like that?_

_**DARK PULSE! **__gasped Ralts__** Are Zorua able to learn that? maybe...such power...just who is this pokemon?**_

_This was Zorua's breaking point as he collasped and let unconsciousness embrace him. _

_**This power...amazing...**__ was his last thoughts._

_**LATER**_

Zorua slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones looking down at him,

"Hey your up! how ya feelin buddy? gave us all quite a scare back there." it was Jason, only he looked worn out. "That was some power back there, now I know I got the strongest pokemon of the bunch!"

"Hey!" Jazz whined walking into the room "Larvitar's just as strong."

"Yea, yea, yea." Jason waved her off.

_'Zo Zo!' cried a familiar green helmet pokemon 'How are you feeling? are you ok? tell me!'_

_Zorua cocked his head 'Ralts? what are you doing here?'_

_"Oh Zorua," Jason smirked "Meet the newest team member!"_

_'HER?'_

_'YEP!' Ralts giggled squeezing Zorua in a death hug 'Were gonna be best buddies!'_

_'Just great...' Zorua whined, which came out like a howl to Jazz and Jason._

_"Well, tomorrow I've decided to try and win the Flight Badge, think your up for it?"_

_'YOU BET!' Both Zorua and Ralts cheered._

_"That's what I thought." Jason smirked. "Well, rest up. Tomorrows a big day."_

_You bet it is! nows my chance, my chance to prove just how strong I can be! _thought Zorua as he drifted off to sleep.

(Chapter 3...complete! So wha'd ya think? I love Zoura, he's like a fluffyt fighting machine! ^^ I was trying to find out what would make a good 3rd pokemon for Jason and I decided on Ralts, there one of my favorites after all.)


End file.
